Off to the Races
by maggie-joyce
Summary: Kate Morrow has just moved home from school, just broken up with an older member and just maybe has found love with the newest patched in member. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: oh heyy everybody! so this is the re-write of Human basically, it still centers around Kate Morrow and Juice. I'll see ya at the bottom for more!**

* * *

_My old man is tough man, but he's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam and he shows me, her knows me, every inch of my tar black soul. He doesn't mind I have a flat, broke down life in fact he says it's what he might like about me, admires me the way I roll like a rolling stone._

The first time he ever saw her, he was just a lowly Prospect trying his hardest not to catch any more shit from the guys than necessary. He had heard she was in town for the week from college and every time he caught sight of her she was never more than an arm's length away from the surfer look alike, Kozik. She had been the talk of the town for a good two weeks before, the prodigal daughter coming home for fall break after being gone for almost a year and half even though she only lived an hour away. When he handed her a drink from behind the bar, she winked at him in return and then went back to talking with Kozik and some of the other guys who had been in town from Tacoma.

* * *

The next time he saw her was a month later, he was still a prospect and she had moved home for the semester after getting into a nasty crash along with Kozik. Her long blonde waves had been cut into a straight shorter bob and she was wearing a walking boot and using crutches, still recovering from her broken foot and femur. He watched her from behind the bar while she sat down with Happy as he tattooed something on her shoulder blade. He couldn't help but smile as she smiled and smiled even bigger when he saw her laughing. Once again he handed her a beer and once again she winked in return. But then the night had taken a turn for the worse. Kozik, who was testing the waters out as a Nomad came in with some other Nomads, and Kate who was sitting in between Tig and Jax instantly got up and crutched down the back hall. Later when he was cleaning up after the party he could hear her and Kozik arguing down the in the dorm hallway.

"Kozik! I haven't heard from you in God knows how long! I was in a coma for two weeks and you couldn't even call."

"Kate, you don't understand. I didn't know how to deal with this, I almost got you killed, do you know how much guilt I have been living with?" Juice heard something shatter and almost contemplated going to break up their argument.

"If you loved me you would've never left. You would've stayed by my side," He could hear her voice sounding eerily calm.

"Kate, I do love you."

"How're the croweaters you meet as a Nomad?"

"None of them could even compare to you."

"That's bullshit."

"This argument is bullshit and you know it."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," There was pause, "Just c'mere already."

At this point Juice had already felt like he was intruding already but when he heard what he could only assume were her crutches falling to the floor he decided it was time to call it a night.

* * *

By the first time he talked to her, he was almost positive that he was if not in love with her, he was seriously in lust. He had been patched in for nearly six months and she had just graduated from school.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" He had just rounded the corner from the kitchen back out into the main room when he came running into a pile of boxes.

"It's fine, it's fine, don't worry about it. I need to be more careful," She stood up as he stacked the fallen boxes on the counter next to them, "I'm Kate."

He grabbed her outstretched hand with his own, "Juice."

"Newest patched member right?"

"Uh yeah, president's daughter right?"

"And VP's sister," She laughed and he couldn't help but admire her. Her hair had grown back out and was almost the same length that it had been when he first saw her and it was in loose waves that sailed down her back almost to the bottom of her plaid t-shirt.

"So do you need any help with your boxes?"

"Yeah, that'd actually be great. My parent's just helped me buy a house so I'm trying to get everything moved in."

He nodded in response and grabbed the boxes he had sent on the counter and followed her out the side door, watching as she slid the aviators that had been holding her hair back down her nose, "You're part of the Cadillac club too?"

"Ha. Yeah I guess, it was a graduation present," She popped the truck to her SUV open and he slid his the boxes in.

"You gonna be at the party tonight?"

"Why do you think there's even going to be a party?"

"Good-"

"Juice, I need you to go with Bobby and Jax to Lodi," Clay interrupted him as he stepped out into the sun and surveyed the scene in front of him, "Baby girl is that you? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Hi Daddy! I had nothing going on, so I figured I'd just come back today," Juice watched as she shut her trunk and turned to look at him for a moment, "I'll see you tonight maybe?"

"Yeah, for sure."

She then closed the gap between her and her father and Juice watched as Clay wrapped his arms around his spitting image and led her inside the clubhouse.

"Don't even think about it Juicy," Bobby strapped his helmet on as Juice walked over to his own bike.

"What're you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Little Bit and let me tell you something. You need a clear mind, you just got patched in and you need your soul focus to be on the club," Juice nodded, swinging one of his legs over his bike and sitting down on it, "I'd lay my life down for that girl, but she is trouble. Trouble you can't handle."

Juice didn't get a chance to respond, when he caught sight of Jax walking over to the line of motorcycles, "Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

"You know your boy is gonna be here tonight right?" Clay asked sitting down across from his daughter, although he had only seen her days earlier, it felt like it had been months. Kate was Clay's pride and joy. She got her street smarts from her mother, her piercing blue eyes and Cheshire cat smile from him and some kind of books smarts from God only knew where.

"He's not my boy. We're done."

"'Bout damn time," That remark earned him a death stare, "You know it's true. He was always trouble for you"

"You know I've always loved trouble Dad."

"That you do kid, that you do," He took a moment thinking about just how right she was. Ever since she hit puberty she was only seconds from killing her father. She had a drastic wardrobe change from baggy t-shirts and ill fitting jeans to tight fitting shirts and cut off jean shorts that made all the boys stare. And he couldn't even begin trying to count the number of times he or Gemma had caught her drinking alcohol or smoking pot in high school mostly under the influence of her older half brother. She even had the audacity to try sneaking boys into her room at all hours of the night. Clay truly thought he was going to have a heart attack one night when he went in to check on Kate after hearing a thud come from her room and boy was he stunned to find a half naked Opie climbing of her window.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her voice, "Where's Ma?"

"Dunno, probably running around like a chicken with her head cut off," He took a sip of the beer he had been holding, "She's happy you're back."

"I bet she just loves that I'm only living a street away."

"That she does, I'm pretty sure it's already half furnished," He couldn't help but laugh, "You ready for tonight's party baby?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," She got up off the couch and kissed her father on the cheek, "It's good to be back Daddy."

"Good to have you back kid."

_My old man theif, and I'm gonna stay and pray with him until the end, but I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us, take him when he may, if he my. I'm not afraid to say I would die with out him. -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

__**A/N: oh hey again! So I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to be using parts that I already had from Human as well as new stuff but it is definitely going in a different direction then the other story was. Also check out the song that I used, it's by Lana Del Rey, she's a goddess and basically this story will be surrounded by her music because I'm obsessed which you would already know if you're reading Always, which you should be. Keep a look out for an update of Reckless One (the prequel for this) coming out sometime later this week and check out Always (My Opie story)! Don't forget to drop me a line here too! GO REVIEW right meow and I'll love you always and forever!**


	2. Diet Mountain Dew

_You're no good for me, baby you're no good for me. You're no good for me, but baby I want you, I want you. Diet Mountain Dew baby, New York City can we hit it now low-down and gritty. Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love?- Lana Del Rey_

* * *

She was a twenty-three year old, college graduate and certified CPA and yet she still struggled getting ready for Friday night parties. She was in the process of dragging charcoal eyeliner across her eyes when the was a knock at her door, "Come in!"

"So the rumors are true," Kate turned around and leaned up against her dresser and watched as her older brother entered her old bedroom, "Hey little sister."

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde's middle, "Hi big brother, I've missed you."

"You too, Kate cat," He pulled away and sat down on her old twin sized bed, "Never did understand why they got you this bed when you had a bigger one to begin with."

Kate laughed and looked at him through the mirror as she put on mascara, "After they found Opie in my room the first time they thought it would keep boys out. Little did they know…"

"That their little princess is a hoe," She faked shock and then turned to face him.

"Their little price is too."

"Touche," Jax lit a cigarette and laid back on her bed, "You excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, long as Kozik stays away from me."

"You guys done for good?

"Mhmm."

"Proud of you Katie."

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

She had been minding her own business, sitting at the bar watching Juice and Chibs shoot pool when a croweater didn't just run into her, but almost shoved her off of the barstool, "Do you have a problem?"

Her comment made the croweater, whose name seemed to escape her, snap around pretty fast, "Yeah actually I do."

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up, suddenly towering over the red headed croweater, "Care to explain _sweetheart_?"

"You think you are so high and mighty, that just because you're Jax's sister you can walk around here like you own the place," She took a step closer to Kate, "But in reality, you're just a slut. You'll never be an old lady since no one wants to have to watch over someone like you."

Kate felt a small grin spread on her lips, "That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?"

"Trust me honey, there is nothing to be jealous of. Obviously you're not even good in bed, since you couldn't even keep Kozik around-"

The redhead didn't get another word in, Kate had her pinned up against the bar, one hand full of the girl's dyed hair and the grabbing at the collar of her shirt, "Let's get one thing straight here. It doesn't matter who I'm talking to or sleeping with for that matter, there will never be a day where you are better than me. And don't you dare bring him up."

She slowly let go of the girl pushing herself up against the opposite side of the bar and quickly looked down at her shoes when the croweater pounced. Within seconds, there were punches being thrown, hair being pulled out and figure nails being dug into skin.

"Kate, Kate-" Juice and Chibs ran over to the two girls fighting at the bar, Juice pulling Kate away from the red head who was still fighting against Chibs' grip.

"You're a crazy bitch!"

Kate stopped fighting against Juice's grasp, another smile forming on her lips and then yelled back at the croweater, "Yeah that's what I've been told!"

"You okay?" She felt Juice let go of her arms and take a step back from her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Do I look as bad as her?" She asked running a hand through her hair, looking him dead in the eye.

"You look fine," He took a step closer to her examining the cut on her forehead, "It's not too deep, shouldn't scar. You did quite the number on her."

"Let's just say she's lucky y'all were around. I'm gonna go clean this up, I'll be seeing you Juice."

* * *

"I think I'll have what the old man's having," Kate told the Prospect as she pointed to Piney who was sitting at the end of the bar.

"Well I'll be damned, Kate Morrow in the flesh," He said grabbing another shot glass from behind the counter and filled it up, motioning for her to come sit down beside him, "Good to see you around here kid."

Piney clinked his shot glass against hers and she couldn't help but grimace at the Patron sliding down her throat, "Looks like you're going to need a few more of theses if the rumors are true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Heard Kozik is coming into town from Tacoma," Piney slid another shot in her direction and watched as she knocked it back with no hesitation.

"Yeah, heard that too. Too bad," Kate got up from her stool at the sound of motorcycles approaching the clubhouse, "Catch ya later old man."

* * *

She was leaning up against the dorm hallway practicing some breathing strategies she had learned in a psychology class she had taken her freshman year. _In and out, in and out. _It was only a matter of time before she had to face him, she wanted to hit him and scream at him and ask him how he could've of even thought about hurting her the way he did. But most of all she just wanted an apology, some sort of closure, something that would let her let go, it was time for her to finally move on from him.

She found her way back out to the main room settling in between her brother and Bobby, listening to them exchange insults when Kozik pulled on her elbow, "Can we talk?"

She took a deep breath, reaching for the beer she had left on the counter, "Why should I give you the time of day."

"Because you love me."

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she pushed herself off the bar and away from her brother, catching Juice's eye from across the room, "You've got some nerve, you know that. You come back here after not returning any of my calls for six months and you think everything should be peaches?"

"Kate, how can you be like this?"

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?" Kate yelled, the entire rest of the clubhouse going silent.

"Nothing happened. We didn't even have sex."

"She was on her knees when I walked in asshole!"

"All we had done was kiss! It meant nothing, it means nothing!"

"Oh so that means that I can kiss whoever I want then?" But she didn't give him a chance to respond. She was already headed in a wide-eyed Juice's direction, pausing only momentarily to take a deep breath when she stopped directly in front of him. Then before he could even think to move, her lips were on his, her hand on his neck, and her tongue parting his lips. She could taste beer and cigarettes on his lips and she was sure her could taste the tequila and salt on hers. Then it was over, she pulled away and walked in the direction she came from, "Hope you liked it."

Both of the men and the rest of the room stood in silence, wondering just who her comment was directed towards.

"You better watch your back," Kozik pointed at Juice as Bobby and Chibs pulled him out of the clubhouse, "Who the fuck does she think she is?"

Juice stood still for another moment, taking a swig of his beer and looking down at his feet when Tig came up and patted him on the back, "Looks like she found her next victim."

_You're no good for me, but baby I want you, I want you._

* * *

**a/n: so here's the next chapter! thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and everything else. Sorry that this one's so short, but finals week is next week so it's definitely crunch time and this was posted during a study break. If you haven't checked out the prequel to this story or my Opie story I suggest you check them out too :) GO REVIEW right meow! and I'll love you forever and ever.**


	3. You Can Be the Boss

_You taste like the fourth of July, malt liquor on your breathe, my, my, I love you but I don't know why._

"Sorry if I started any drama with you and Kozik last night," Kate sat down next Juice who had his head down on the bar and was nursing a giant cup of coffee.

He shook his head silently, sitting up, taking another sip from his mug before looking her up and down, noting her short pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt, "You want a cup?"

"Nah, I'm not too hung-over."

"Yeah, where'd you go last night?"

"I walked around for a little bit, then came back and slept in Ope's room. What about you? How was the rest of you night?"

"Decent, I guess," He ran a hand over his Mohawk thinking about how after Tig left him he went straight to his room and laid awake for the rest of the night, not quite sure what had kept him up his ADD or the blonde who's lips he could still feel against his, "Are you okay?"

"Getting there I guess. Listen, I don't want you to think that because of the kiss that we're going to be an item and fall madly in love."

Juice smiled, "Really? Because that's what I was planning on happening. I'm pretty irresistible."

"I bet," Kate grabbed the mug that sat in front of Juice and took a sip, "I gotta go get ready, I'm supposed to met my mom and Oswald at one of the store fronts."

"For what?"

"A place from my accounting office. I don't really want to work out of the garage office."

Juice nodded taking the mug back, "Well if you need any help just let me know."

"You bet. I'll see you around Juice."

* * *

He had done all of the research he could've possibly done, he thought as he shut his laptop and laid his head back on his pillow. He spent the better part of his morning looking up information on the Katharine Jade Morrow. She was, from what he could tell as normal as a SAMCRO child could come, she had two minor arrests on her record, both expunged by a large amount community service hours; one for a public intoxication with a name he didn't recognize and the other for an indecent exposure with a Harry Winston, he had chuckled to himself when he read that, he had no idea that she had dated Opie before Kozik.

She was in a motorcycle accident at age twenty one along with Kozik, according to the police report it had been raining that night and Kozik had took a turn faster than he should of. It was no one's fault really but it built up enough grief with in Kozik to make him want to test out the Nomad waters for two months. She was in a coma for two weeks and when she woke up she had a broken foot, femur and heart. She then spent the rest of the semester in Charming, returning to University of San Jose that summer, the following spring she managed to graduate in accounting with honors and then she moved back home to Charming. He now officially felt like a stalker, all because she had happened to kiss him last night and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He pushed himself off of his bed and headed out to the main room and when he spotted Tig, he made a bee line towards the older man, "Hey man, can I ask you a question?"

Tig groaned and turned to him, "What do you want dip shit?"

"This is gonna sound strange but what can you tell me about Kate?"

"She's really got your panties in a twist doesn't she?" When Juice didn't respond he took that as his sign to continue, "Look I've known the girl since she was born, love her like she's my own and I'd kill for her and not think twice about it, but let me tell you this before you start getting involved with her. She's bat shit crazy, I don't know if it was Kozik's doing or if she was just wired that way but she's a little nuts if ya catch my drift."

Juice nodded and started heading back to his dorm room, "Thanks bro."

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kate asked as she climbed up the ladder to the roof catching her brothe

* * *

r's attention. She had spent the better part of her afternoon listening to Gemma and Oswald talk numbers on a store front on the main drive of Charming. Every time tried throwing in her two cents she inevitably got told to just sit down and wait for them to finish. She felt like she was twelve, not like she was about to be purchasing her own office, where she would run her own business.

"What's up Katie?" She sat down next to Jax and watched as he took a long drag from his cigarette, "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Jax pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and looked his sister up and down, "Kate?"

"Everything. I shouldn't have come back. Mom still treats me like I'm a little kid," Kate plucked the cigarette from between his fingers and put it between her own lips. She had taken a walk around the block last night and then returned to the clubhouse only to find her car blocked in. She tried Jax's room first only to find the door locked and then continued down the hall, briefly contemplating stopping at Kozik's room before continuing down to Opie's room finding the door was left unlocked and empty. She laid there for hours unable to fall asleep, she wasn't sure what exactly kept her up, whether if it was the fight with Kozik, or maybe the Puerto Rican who tasted like beer and cigarettes, but either way she was up until the sun rose.

"Katie, you're over reacting. If it's about Kozik, he's going back to Tacoma tomorrow, maybe you guys need to sit down and talk it out," He grabbed the cigarette back from her, "You know instead of screaming at him and kissing Juice, who I'm pretty sure loved every second of that."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I was gonna try and talk to Mom about this, but I can hardly get a word in edge wise and you know it's-"

"Mom," He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You're gonna be fine."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No more than the rest of us," She turned to look at him, not saying anything, "You're just emotional Kate, always have been. Doesn't help that you've always liked douches either."

"I think that's what drove him away."

"Then he's not the Old Man for you Kate. You're gonna find one, one day that'll put up with all your bullshit," That remark earned him a smack on the arm, "You know what I mean. Like I said earlier, you shoulda seen Juice when you walked away. He was blushing like a little girl."

"Can we not talk about me anymore?" He nodded and stomped out the butt on the hot concrete, "How are you and Wendy?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass."

"We're not good. I'm pretty sure she using again. The fuck was I thinking when I married her?"

She took a moment to think, Jax and Wendy had, had a shot gun wedding. They had dated for maybe two months when a semi-sober Jax popped the question, and then Kate thought their mother was going to have an aneurism when she got word of the engagement from Clay. Little did Jax or anyone else know that Wendy had more than just one bad habit, she was hooked on crank and lies and she was slowly dragging Jax down with her.

"That it would mend your heart?"

"Yeah well look how that turned out. I gave her an ultimatum and guess what she told me in return? She's pregnant, I-"

"WHAT?" Kate smacked his arm again, "We've been sitting here for how long and you're just telling me this now?"

"I haven't told anyone, but Opie when I went and saw him in Stockton yesterday," He took a deep breath and pulled out another cigarette, "What am I gonna do Kate?"

"Be a great dad," She shook her head and pulled out a joint from her pocket, "I've got something stronger, found it in the office, who knew mom was still into the pot?"

He nodded and looked down at the garage below them, "Just when I thought I was having a bad day, you trumped me big time."

"Thanks for the support."

"Jax, we'll get through this too and you'll be a great dad and I'll be the awesome aunt that spoils your kid rotten, just you wait," She patted him on the shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek, and then started to head back towards the ladder, "Good luck telling Ma."

* * *

"You know, I shoulda been your first stop in town Little," She watched as Opie slid down onto the cold metal bench across from her, "Or were you just gonna wait til I got out?"

She shook her head and bit back a smile, "I've been in town for a day and a half Ope, I think that, that's still pretty good. You're so needy."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," He took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands that had been sitting on the table in-between them, "It's good to see you, Katie. You doing okay?"

She squinted, swallowing hard, "I'm working on it."

"You and Kozik done for good?"

"About to hammer in the last nail in the coffin."

"Proud of you Lit."

"That's what everyone's been telling me."

"But?"

` She pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked down at her lap, "I just don't really know who I am without him. Five years is a long time."

"Kate-"

"He's ruined me. I let him walk all over me, he cheated and I turned the other way every time. People think I'm crazy."

"You're not Kate. He's crazy for treating you like this."

She looked back up at her lifelong friend, a tight smile forming on her lips, "So, you get out in a month?"

She watched as his face lit up, "Yeah finally out of this hell hole and back to the family."

"What about the club?"

"You been talkin' to Jax?"

"Not about you."

"I'm gonna try and go straight," Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion, "I've been in here for five years Kate, I have two kids who don't even know me and a wife that I'm honestly surprised hasn't divorced me yet. I need to focus on that family not the MC."

"But it's in your blood."

"Being in here has made me realize what is important in life, Kate."

"Ope-," She was cut off by the sound of a buzzer and a short, stocky guard coming over to tell the pair that visitation was over. They slowly stood and Kate wrapped her arms around the taller man, "Love you Opie, see you in a month."

"Love you little."

* * *

"I've been looking for you Kitty," Kate turned around at the sound of a voice she knew too well.

"Don't call me that. It's stupid."

Kozik took a step closer to her, "You used to like it."

"I used to put up with it. Koz, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah," He started walking down the hallway to his room, "I guess I knew this was coming."

"Kozik-"

"Answer me this, if the cheating and lies had never happened, we'd be together and you'd be my old lady wouldn't you?"

She could feel the tears already welling up in her eyes, "We'd probably even have a kid or two."

"Guess I really fucked up didn't I?"

"It wasn't just you."

"I guess that's good to know," he grabbed her right wrist, his thumbing circling over the star tattoo that laid there, "For what it's worth even through it all, I always loved you."

Kate nodded and silently willed herself not to cry as she moved to pick up his right wrist revealing the letter KJM, "Guess that was a waste."

"Nah, it'll just remind me of what an idiot I was. It'll be good for me to have."

"I'll always love you too, Kozik."

"Maybe we can try and be friends?" She nodded and he moved closer and was surprised when she didn't pull away, "How about one kiss for old times sake?"

She nodded silently as his lips met hers. She could feel a tear fall from her closed eye, "I'll be seeing you Kate."

_I'll be seeing you._

_You said you treat them mean to keep them keen, you're not that nice, but you taste like the fourth of July, malt liquor on your breath, my, my. -Lana del Ray._

* * *

**AN: I'm on a roll! Here's the newest update! I am so sorry it has taken me forever I got super distracted with boys and school and all that but now I'm back so all is good! please please please please review and let me know how you're liking it and hopefully you all are all still reading this! GO REVIEW right meow! love you all! oh ps, I just updated my other story Always so go check that out too and I should have a new chapter of Reckless one out soon too!**


End file.
